


Friday Night's Date Night

by lukedancewithme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lazer tag, M/M, i wrote it ages ago so its shit, its just a rlly lame oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedancewithme/pseuds/lukedancewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night's date night and this week's adventure is lazer tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night's Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this ages ago and changed it to cake and mashton, so if there are any mistakes dont be alarmed

Ever since the four had paired up double dates on friday were a tradition. And while everyone easily agreed to keep 6pm to 10pm open every week, deciding on what to actually do was not so simple. Ashton always wanted to go on some wild adventure that in some cases had aspects that were more or less illegal; Michael was good with just having a movie night and maybe some Chinese take-away; Calum would always want to do something hopelessly cliche like bowling or mini golf, and Luke wouldn’t make a suggestion no matter how many times Cal kicked his shin and called him names.

This week the problem was solved with a drawing from Ashton’s fedora. Michael refused to let it in his home, though, so he had to stand out on his porch and pick tonight’s activity. When he pulled from the hat and opened the paper his eyes lit up, meaning it was either his suggestion, or someone else’s caught his attention and for once the other three wouldn’t have to hear him whine all night about being bored.  
“Lazer tag!” He shouted through the screen and Calum squealed with excitement and slapped Luke’s shoulder like a toddler while he stared down at him fondly. Michael just told Ashton to put that piece of shit hat back in his trunk or more preferably in the trash where it belonged.

Once Luke googled directions, the gang was off to the closest Lazer Quest. After some arguing, because Ashton is a shit driver, him and Michael were in the front where they could jam out to whatever music Mikey deemed acceptable while Luke was running his fingers through Calum’s hair as he drowsily stared out the window in the back, he never could stay awake for car rides. Eventually Ashton pulled up to the building and swung the car into the nearest parking spot.  
“Great job mate, really. I quite like the way you chose to park in between spaces.”  
“Oh shut up Luke for god’s sake.”  
Michael snickered and gave Luke a high-five.

Inside the arena the couples split into two teams, Michael and Ashton against Luke and Calum. While the other two were off playing the arcade games, Michael and Ashton set up a game plan.  
“Okay, we need code names, I’ll be Goku and you-“  
“Wait, Goku? As in the guy from Dragon Ball Z?” Michael nodded “You’re actually an idiot.” Michael glared for a second before pulling out some stuff from his bag. “Mike, what the hell? When did you put that in there?” Michael disregarded Ashton and continued on.  
“Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I’ll be Goku and you’ll be-“  
“Ashton, I’ll be Ashton”  
“Whatever, here I grabbed some supplies while Luke was fucking around on the computer.”  
“You mean when Luke was finding directions to this place and actually doing something productive?”  
“Will you just stop for a second? Okay so I got us some bandanas and stuff. You want black or red?”  
“Red.”

Ten minutes later, the four were on opposite sides of the arena; Michael and Ashton with their bandanas and eye black -Michael had brought some eyeliner to use as eyeblack; he said it was for intimidation- while Luke whispered lowly to Calum while he giggled on the other side. The countdown started over head and soon both teams were scrambling for cover amongst the plastic props throughout the terrain. The thing is, Michael gets quite competitive. Ashton takes things very seriously but Mikey is the one out of the two who refuses to lose, it leads to very one-sided game nights. So as soon as the round starts, him and Ashton are strategically moving around the arena, using hand signals and the whole bit. Ashton army crawls over to where Luke and Cal used to be and is met with a bare wall. He turns back to Michael and shakes his head, indicating to move on with their search for the enemy.

Meanwhile Calum was zig-zagging away from Luke and trying to keep his laughs silent, he had ruffled his hair and fled. He was only able to make it about ten paces further before Luke caught up and pushed him against the nearest thing, which happen to be a plastic ‘toxic waste’ bin.  
“Your hair looks hot.” Luke rolled his eyes,  
“Thanks babe”

Michael and Ashton had followed the sound of scurrying footsteps and hushed whispers down a ramp and into the radioactive themed section of the arena only to see the other two making out against one of the props.  
“Really guys?” Ashton whined while Michael mimicked puking. The two sprung apart and Michael took this as his opportunity to shoot them both. Their chests lit up and Ashton high-fived Mikey in congratulations.  
“Nice shot.” Michael pretended to blow off steam on the tip of his gun and shrugged,  
“I know” Ashton laughed at his cockiness then turned back to Luke and Calum,  
“And you guys stop that, its gross. Actually try to shoot us, maybe?”  
Luke waved over at Ashton nonchalantly while Cal hid behind him grinning.  
“Yeah yeah yeah.”

Once again Michael and Ashton were on the prowl. They had already shot Luke five times and Calum once more, and that’s only because Luke would keep dramatically jumping in front of Cal to block him from the laser gun’s beam. It had been quiet for quite some time though, and where they could usually find the couple from breathy laughs or Luke’s clumsiness they were only met with silence. On the far side of the arena, Calum and Luke were ‘stealthily’ moving about after Luke suggested they be ninjas. Calum was mid somersault when Luke spoke up as he was walking in a crouched position beside him.  
“How do you even shoot these things, like obviously I know you pull the trigger, but how does the beam know where to go?” Calum scoffed  
“You aim it you genius.” Luke pouted and Calum hated when he did that so he got up to kiss him but he accidentally fired his gun and the tan boy’s chest piece lit up.  
“You fucker!” He cried as he fell back on the floor, acting out a very over-the-top death. Luke scrambled by his side giggling.  
“I’m sorry babe, you know I didn’t mean to.”  
“Luke, you would be the one to shoot your own partner, you loser. Now help me up so we can be ninja’s again.”

There were only 90 more seconds until the round was over and Michael and Ashton were absolutely demolishing. But Ashton, being the overly serious lad he is, wanted to get one final hit in. The only problem was that they hadn’t been able to find Luke and Calum for four minutes, which must be a record for how long Calum can go without bursting out laughing at something Luke did. As determined as Ashton was, he was about to give up. That is until he heard a loud noise followed by Calum’s obnoxious laugh. Ashton sprinted off towards where he sound with intentions to shoot while Michael merely followed behind out of curiosity. At the bottom of a ramp was Luke with his body scrunched up against a wall and behind him Calum was on his knees, hunched over and cackling. He looked up then over back at Luke and cracked-up again.  
“He was trying- he was trying to,” He gasped through broken giggles, “somersault down the ramp but he went- went too fast and absolutely smashed into the wall!” Luke craned his neck and looked up at his boyfriend doing his best to pull a sad face. Calum chuckled again but went over to kiss where his head had hit the wall anyway, “idiot.”

Back at Michael’s apartment, him and Ashton celebrated their landslide victory while Calum pressed a bag of peas to Luke’s head. Friday nights were always the best.

**Author's Note:**

> lukedancewithme.tumblr.com


End file.
